Project:Chat/Logs/31 July 2018
23:36:28 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:36:30 uh hi 23:36:34 just wanted to ask 23:36:50 where do I find the requirements for a fanon article 23:36:57 ive been inactive 23:40:06 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 23:40:07 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:45:55 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 00:21:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 00:28:22 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:28:24 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:36:08 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 00:41:14 -!- Eternulli has joined Special:Chat 00:44:53 -!- Eternulli has left Special:Chat 01:10:28 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 01:33:23 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:53:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh tboo-y was here 08:55:12 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" PM BOTÖzün Oldun: iS7.x#0029 has left the server or was kicked. 08:55:24 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Why would you kkick a veteran of diep colony 10:53:18 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:53:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wtf 10:55:06 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 10:55:07 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 10:55:47 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 10:55:50 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 10:59:29 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 10:59:29 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 11:02:14 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 11:02:15 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 11:02:52 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 11:05:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fuck 11:05:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ursuuling 12:01:36 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 12:01:36 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 12:01:59 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 12:01:59 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 12:02:29 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 12:02:31 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 13:47:25 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 15:20:29 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 15:21:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 15:24:07 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 15:24:08 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 15:24:26 hi 15:24:28 uh 15:24:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 15:24:35 I needed to ask you something' 15:24:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" go ahead 15:24:45 so 15:25:02 you remember how some fanon articles were moved to my user pages right 15:25:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 15:25:14 how do I move them back once ive met the requirements 15:25:19 i want to save my edits 15:25:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do you see the edit button 15:25:43 yes 15:25:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there's an arrow next to it 15:25:54 ok 15:26:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" click on it 15:26:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do you see rename? 15:26:04 history i guess 15:26:06 o 15:26:09 ok then 15:26:16 ohhh 15:26:26 alright' 15:26:33 thanks 15:26:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there should be the option ro change its namespace to Fanon and the name back to it's normal name without the User: XX prefix 15:26:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you're welcome 15:26:49 :D 15:29:20 ozun is staring into my soul 15:29:28 get back malignant beast 15:30:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Amethyst tower needs 1 more link and preferably the Fanon template 15:31:03 ok 15:31:13 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 15:31:24 im working on that now 15:31:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah we're converting all Fanon infobox to the Fanon template 15:31:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fanon 15:31:53 <Özün_Oldun> this 15:32:33 ok 15:32:44 im going to replace it now 15:33:21 well the message is helpful because it is certainly fully invisible right now xd 15:33:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah rip 15:33:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" have you tried using source editor 15:34:02 few times 15:34:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah Ursuul meant for the Fanon Template to be used in source editor 15:34:29 ah ok 15:36:03 so do i just copy paste the template part that i need or... 15:36:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 15:36:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the Game Modes section 15:36:32 mmhmm 15:36:33 ok 15:36:46 just wanted to be sure xd 15:36:56 thanks again 15:40:27 somehow it doesn't work 15:40:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" did you forget }} 15:40:55 nvm im retarded 15:41:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you did didn't you 15:41:52 yes 15:42:14 actually i did something that's even more stupid i forgot the template fanon thing 15:42:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the {{Fanon ? 15:42:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also don't forget the Main section 15:42:51 ? 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |main title = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |main image = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |main image caption = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |author-username = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |author-nickname = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |adoptee-username = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |adoptee-nickname = 15:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> |collaborators = 15:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that 15:43:21 o 15:52:00 holy fuck yes war machine 4 15:52:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ehh 15:53:39 .-. 15:53:48 :) 15:55:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so what now 15:56:03 idk 15:56:07 im editing a new page 15:56:13 don't worry i have categories 15:56:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 15:57:07 my nose is 5 centimeters longer than pinocchios 15:57:21 or however you spell that name 15:57:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 16:34:19 too musch editing one page lmao 16:34:28 second biggest edit in my editing history 16:34:40 biggest edit was yesterday 16:34:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 16:45:57 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has left Special:Chat 17:00:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:11:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" reee 17:42:50 -!- EXPLODINGLLAMA has joined Special:Chat 17:53:08 hi cummander teamerz 18:45:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi tboo 19:01:57 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:51:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:53:23 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 07 31